the one and only one shot
by TabithaAllanah
Summary: you're just gonna have to read it arent you?


disclaimer: if i owned harry potter i would give it to rosie. since this one shot is not for me but for her, so she gets harry potter as well.

* * *

Harry was running, running for his life. Things had gotten bad, it was all innocent really. He didn't mean to say it; if he could he would take it back.

Really.

Well what happened was….

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were all sitting around the lake talking about nonsense, it was a sunny day and they all had the afternoon off from classes to enjoy it. The lake was glistening with speckles of the sun. When Ron noticed the slytherins who had decided to stroll around the lake across from them.

Of course Ron had to make a comment.

"look at them, thinking there all holy and that" Ron stands up with his nose in the air. "oh I am Draco I'm all that, I smell like a girl" he said mocking Draco Malfoy, everyone roared with laughter as Ron fell down over them all. Neville decided to pipe up then.

"th-there not all th-that bad" he said blushed like a tomato. The laughter stopped. And everyone rounded up to Neville.

Hermione was the first to speak, her voice was neutral "what do you mean Neville, all they ever do is taunt you. "She moved her hand up towards his forehead to check for a fever.

"Well I agree with Neville, I mean there not that bad." Said harry.

Seamus, the campest boy in the lions den giggled. All eyes were on him.

"Is there something you boys want to tell me?" he said putting his arms around there shoulders. Neville and Harry blushed.

Seamus grin grew then "OMG I knew it! you guys are gay aren't you??" harrys blushed deepened. And Neville started to stutter.

Hermione giggled along with Seamus and started talking about how they would make a good couple.

"NO!" both boys protested, which made Hermione back down.

Ron turned a sickly colour for a minute, then shakily turned towards the boys and said. "Look I have no problems with gay people, well considering the fact that we share a dorm with Seamus" Ron paused since Hermione burst out laughing at Seamus's shocked face. "But is anyone in the world straight anymore?"

Seamus replied. "not if I had my way with the world there wouldn't"

Giggles erupted through the group.

When the group finally settled down again Hermione asked the boys.

"So has any boy caught your fancy" she said her eyebrows wiggling.

"Oh ms granger I never knew you had it in you!" Seamus taunted looping a arm over hers.

Neville and harry glanced at each other, and harry nodded his head to Neville indicating that he should go first.

"well um..i kinda like dean." He said quickly ducking his head.

Seamus leered "ooh you like the artsy type! Well I can be artsy if you wanted me to be"

Hermione pulled Seamus back and hit him. "Well I think that's wonderful Neville, he's a nice boy, harry who do you like"

Harry backed away slightly, no one knew who he liked, no one, it was such a big secret. And how would his friends react if they knew who he dreamed of?

Well here goes nothing…

"umm…draco Malfoy" he whispered ducking his head and shifting under the eyes of his friends.

He was met with silence, and then Ron said "what did you say? Cuz I thought I heard Malfoy, I must be mistaken though"

"umm no it was Malfoy" harry looked up and say various looks on everyone's faces, Ron's face was practically violet, Hermione's and Neville's had looks of surprise, while Seamus had a huge grin.

Before anyone could do anything Ron had leaped towards harry.

harry jumped out of his way.

and then he started running, he ran and ran.

if it wasnt for the fact his friend was on a murderious rampage with a thrist for his blood, oh and if the sun was blazing on his back it would of been a really nice run around the lake.

and what made it better was when he ran straight into the one and only draco malfoy.

harry opened his eyes and saw straight into grey iris's, and he could feel the whole of dracos body below him.

harry blushed and jumped up just to start running again when he felt a arm pulling him back.

"and what the hell do you think your doing potter!" Draco snarled.

Harrys eyes grew large as melons, because behind draco's shoulder was a angry red head running towards them.

"no time to explain draco RUN!" harry shouted pulling the blonde slytherin towars the forest.

Draco had no time to comprehend what was happening all he did was say a strangled "-draco?" before he was forcefully pulled in the direction of the forest.

when they got towards the cover of the trees. draco screeched like a girl "unhand me potter right now!"

harry blushed and mumbled "sorry draco"

"and stop calling me draco! Its not like i go around calling you Harry!"

harry's blushed deepened in colour.

"why are you blushing potter? and whats going on? why did you manhandle me into this beastly place? and why is weasel-"

"Draco do shush" Harry said leaning against a tree for cover.

"how dare you-" harry pulled draco closer so they were both under the cover of the leaves and said. "draco!"

"STOP CALLING ME DRACO!"

"no" harry said pouting.

"potter TELL ME WHY IM IN THIS FOREST AND WHY WEASLEL IS AFTER US" draco demanded pulling away.

harry sighed and said "okay, okay, ikindatoldronilikedasylthernandnowheisonamadrampageformyskin"

draco pulled at his blonde hair. "now say that slowly, while breathing"

harry blushed. "i kinda told ron i liked a slytherin and now he is on a rampage for my skin"

draco's interest was sparked. "oh?" he said with a smirk. "and whom is this slytherin which has caught your green eyes?"

"im not gonna tell you" harry said starting to walk away from draco, deeper into the forest.

draco followed jogging to catch up to Harrys side."can i guess?"

he got no reply.

"hmm okay, well lets see. is is pansy?"

harry shook his head.

"no? oh umm millicent, though i would know why she is as ugly as those little dogs with flat faces, what are they called? oh bull dogs"

harry giggled.

"hmm wait...is it a guy??"

harry blushed and looked away.

"ooooh it is now isnt it?"

draco giggled. "this is getting interesting"

draco stopped at a tree when they had gone through half of syltherins boys.

"okay i give up"

harry came over and sat by him. "come on its easy, i cant believe you havent got it yet."

draco turned around and looked at harry, those green eyes, they were so pretty.

draco stopped right there. no he couldnt think like this. wait.

"is it me?"

harry went to move away, his face downcast.

draco reached for his arm. "it is me! wait harry-"

harry sat back down and looked at draco. "you called me harry."

draco smiled. "yeah thats your name right?"

and he crushed harrys lips against his own. he weaved his hand through the messy hair.

it was a good day all in all for Harry James Potter. that is until Ron found them.


End file.
